


Daily Lives of Volleyball Boys

by PikaChuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChuu/pseuds/PikaChuu
Summary: Amidst all the tournaments, practice matches, and strenuous drills - the boys actually do have regular lives outside of volleyball! This is a collection of the various, often hilarious, predicaments that chance upon our favorite volleyball players.Please note that this is dedicated and based off of "Daily Lives of High School Boys", one of the most hilarious anime I've ever seen!Some Oikawa x Reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Volleyball Boys and Steamed Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic! For reference, this chapter was inspired by Episode 3 of Daily Lives of High School Boys. Just putting it out there that I did not think of this brilliant plot on my own :)
> 
> Also just a quick note, the reader's age and relations to characters WILL CHANGE depending on the situation, so just keep that in mind as more chapters are released and treat each one as a separate story. Happy reading!

“Oikawa-kuuuuun!~<3” Tanaka and Nishinoya glared daggers at the crowd of eager girls outside the tournament venue. Each of them was carrying a gift of some sort that they wanted to hand over to the tall brunette boy whom they were flocking around. Gifts varied from wholesome homemade cookies to expensive volleyball gear - one of them had even gone ahead and purchased the latest "Wave Momentum" shoes from Mizuno and was waving them enthusiastically in the air as she awaited her "turn".

“Damn, how does that unpleasant guy attract so many girls?” Tanaka glowered, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder and puffing out his chest. Even though it was a small action, it made him feel a little less emasculated in the presence of the Aoba Josai Captain.

You glanced up at your older classmate as you both walked away from the Karasuno bus, his eyes were narrowed in scrutiny as he watched Oikawa eat some cookies that one of his admirers made. A charming smile was on Oikawa’s face as he complimented the baked goods. You watched as the girl swooned, her friends dutifully caught her before she could hit the concrete ground and started pulling her away from the mob (which seemed to have doubled in size since you started observing). 

“I agree! That guy’s got a nasty aura to him!” Nishinoya agreed with his friend. “Plus, he’ll never be able to snag a girl like Kikyo-san!” 

Kikyo ignored them and continued to walk towards the doors of where the tournament was being held. You quickly followed her; after all, you were the manager-in-training. 

“What does he have that we don’t?!” Tanaka growled, continuing to watch in disgust as Oikawa took a photo with a girl from another school. She squealed and ran away afterwards. 

You eyed Oikawa down as you followed Kikyo, wondering why he seemed so alluring. You weren’t completely immune to his charms, but since your loyalty was with Karasuno you had never voiced this tidbit of information to the team. Plus, you were sure that they’d force you to step down from the position of team-manager-in-training if you ever revealed your attraction towards the tall rival captain. 

Shivers ran through your body as you imagined the rage that Tanaka and Nishinoya would bestow onto you. 

Was it the hair? His smooth voice? His tall body? You pondered in your head about what exactly it was that made girls fall for Oikawa Tooru. 

As you quickened your pace, you passed Kageyama, who was currently snacking on a steamed bun that Ukai had generously provided to the team. The smell of pork drifted from the steaming white bun into your nostrils. 

“Ah! I know!” A light-blub went off in your head and you stopped walking, a look of enlightenment on your face. You quickly covered your mouth in embarrassment, having not meant to let any words slip out of your mouth.

“What is it (Y/n)-chan?” Tanaka asked, he had heard your sudden outburst and jogged over to you. Nishinoya followed him, his intense eyes observed you curiously.

“I-It’s nothing.” You waved them off nervously, deciding it was best to not tell them, and continued to follow Kikyo into the tournament venue. Ignorance was bliss after all. 

“Come on, tell us!” Tanaka insisted enthusiastically, he’d seen the look on your face and knew that you had some valuable information to share about Aoba Jousai’s captain. Tanaka's heavy arm draped across your shoulders as he grinned down at you, threatening you to try and escape. And if that wasn't enough, Nishinoya placed himself directly in front of you - stopping you from going (or running) anywhere. Even if you did try to run left or right, you know the speedy libero could quickly cut you off. It seemed, you sighed internally, that you were trapped. Both boys ignored Kikyo's scolding in the background and continued to berate you silently with their curious stares.

“You won’t get angry?” You asked, looking them both in the eye seriously. The rest of the team had also stopped and started gathering around you. Even the third years had curious looks in their eyes.

“We won’t!” Nishinoya and Tanaka ensured you, nodding viciously and flaring their nostrils in anticipation. Their eyes gleamed inquisitively. 

“What is it?” Hinata pried innocently, popping his head of orange hair in between the two older boys. 

You sighed, knowing this wouldn’t go well. 

“Those girls…like their steamed buns and men the same way..." Here you took a deep breath. "...Hot."

A moment of silence fell over the team. Tanaka's arm dropped lifelessly from your shoulders.

Daichi shook his head slowly and started walking away, Sugawara sighed and followed him muttering something about damage control.

Hinata had a blank expression on his face. Kageyama was eyeing his steamed bun suspiciously. And finally, Tanaka and Nishinoya were staring at you with stone cold faces. 

“D-Don’t call me senpai anymore!!” Nishinoya yelled before covering his face and walking away from you. Tanaka’s head dropped and he follow his shorter friend at a sluggish pace. 

You felt a strong hand drop on top of your head at looked up at coach Ukai, who was grinning at you menacingly.

“50 laps for you if we lose because of this.” 

“Eh? I’m not even on the team!!”


	2. Volleyball Boys and Tutor Girl – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter's notes, the Reader's age WILL change. In this particular plotline, the Reader is a third year student and is related to...a certain somebody :) All will be revealed in time!
> 
> This plotline was inspired by Daily Lives of Highschool Boys Episode 5!

It was a peaceful evening in town. Street vendors were quietly closing up their shops as the sky, dyed with rich hues of red blended with oranges, started turning into a velvety blanket of indigo. The sound of murmured chatter from residents bidding each other goodnight were pleasantly relaxing to Oikawa Tooru as he sauntered down the road with his volleyball bag slung over on shoulder. The tall captain whistled a merry tune as he continued his evening walk, nodding to a few vendors that he was familiar with.

“Please! I can pay you!” 

“Hmmm….” 

Oikawa’s ears perked up at the suspicious conversation occurring in the alleyway he was walking by. 

“I only need one hour!” 

“Mmm…” 

He paused and glanced into the dark road and saw a silhouette of a tall man looming over a smaller, more feminine figure. 

“It’s okay, right?” The man asked desperately.

Oikawa sized him up; he was probably the same height as the man. Plus, there was never any harm in playing the white knight role, as overplayed as it may be. 

“Hey! You over there.” Oikawa called, a small smirk playing on his mouth. “You’re bothering that girl.” 

There was a moment of silence. Oikawa gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder, his entrance had been flawless. All that was left was for the girl to turn around and fall hopelessly in love with him. It was too easy. 

Oikawa watched as the girl turned around and stared at him with (e/c) eyes. Score! He caught a cute one. And from the looks of her uniform, she was from Karasuno. Double score! 

Oikawa watched as the girl’s lips curved up into a…smile? 

“Ahahahah!” You burst out laughing hysterically. “Ahahahaha!” 

Oikawa stood awkwardly in front of the alley as he watched you doubled over in laughter, holding the wall for support. What was she laughing at? Was there something on his face? 

Before Oikawa could reach up and inspect his face to confirm his worst fears, the tall man stepped into view. A brunette with his hair in his bun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he walked out of the alley. 

“Karasuno’s…ace?” The words tumbled out of Oikawa’s mouth in surprise as he recognized the bearded brunette. 

Asahi looked up at Oikawa in surprise. “You’re Aoba Jousai’s captain!” 

They both stared at each other uncomfortably, with Asahi giving him a sheepish smile. Meanwhile you were still giggling and leaning against the brick alley wall, gasping for air in between your fits of hysteria. 

“So, the truth is…I was just asking if she could tutor me…I have a test coming up and I’d really like some help…” Asahi admitted apologetically, keeping his eyes trained on the sidewalk between him and the captain. He couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed for his rival team’s star.

Asahi tried to shoot you a warning glance but you were still chuckling silently to yourself. He glanced at Oikawa and saw that the tall captain’s face was pale and aghast. Asahi tried not to cringe inwardly at the thought of what Oikawa must currently be feeling. 

Getting shot down was a pretty bad feeling in general, Asahi mused. However, there was nothing worse than unintentionally making yourself look like a fool in front of a cute girl. It was a matter of pride, of manliness. 

_Oh god he’s looking bad. I mean this whole situation is just awkward and bad. He needs to leave right away. Why isn’t he leaving? Maybe I should have apologized. Or maybe I should have played the part of the bad guy. He would have at least been spared this terrible embarrassment. Oh god, why is he still standing here? Why isn’t he saying anything? His self-esteem is probably in the negatives!_

“…I see.” Oikawa finally said slowly. Asahi almost sighed from relief as the wavy-haired brunette turned to leave. 

Oikawa walked away from the two Karasuno classmates, vowing to never meddle in anyone’s business again. He shot one last glance over his shoulder and saw that you were still holding onto the wall shaking from hysteria, he painfully grimaced and continued walking away. 

From that day on, Oikawa officially retired his shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
